varzynfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Given that this setting varies from a standard campaign setting modeled after medieval western Europe, what follows is a breakdown of how classes differ (if indeed they do differ) from those found in the Player’s Handbook: Barbarian There are few Barbarians from the Shogunate, but many of the desert dwelling tribesman of the Caliphate, and the Viking warriors of the Kingdoms fight with savage ferocity. The majority of warriors from The Hundred isles and the Kel-Daer are Barbarians as well. Barbarians from the Caliphate are known as “Dervishes,” while those from the Kingdoms are called “Berzerkers,” but are otherwise undifferentiated from their PHB namesakes. Bard Bards are no different from how they are presented in the PHB, save for they play culturally appropriate instruments. In the Kingdoms, they are known as Skalds. Cleric Clerics function the same as in the PHB, but worship a different pantheon of deities. Clerics of Valakos are called Priests, while clerics of The Creators are called Kannushi (their name in the tongue of the Shogunate). Druid Druids are the spiritual leaders of the pagan people of the Kingdoms. Additionally, Druids are known in the jungle covered islands of the northwest. Here, they are called “Shaman,” but are otherwise identical to the Druids in the PHB. Fighter Fighters are known to all cultures, and are identical to the Fighters presented in the PHB. Monk Monks are trained exclusively in the monasteries of the Shogunate, and those few which lie just over its borders in areas of cultural overlap. They often stay within their monasteries, which are scattered about the east, but it is not unheard of to see a Monk traveling abroad. Paladin Paladin as they are known in the PHB are non-existent in Var-Zyn. In the Shogunate however, are a group of warriors, bound by a code, who stand vigilant against the encroachment of the demonic hordes which threaten always to engulf the world in darkness. These heroes are known as “Samurai.” They function as PHB Paladins, except they select the Oath of Bushido at 3rd level instead of any of the Oaths from the Paladin class description. This is outlined below: Oath of Bushido The oath of Bushido is a commitment to a life of exemplifying the way of the warrior. More than a soldier devoting his life to war, those that swear this oath show the people that they meet – be they friend or enemy – the virtues of a life devoted to their code. These warriors often adorn their armor with battle standards and symbols of the gods or lords to whom they have pledged their loyalty. Tenets of Bushido The tenets of Bushido emphasize law and code over the lofty ideals of good vs evil. To the paladin sworn to this life, failing to keep your honor is the worst kind of evil. The exact code may vary, but all share these virtues: Uphold honor. Above all, I must hold myself to the standards to which I hold my enemies. Underhanded tactics must be avoided, no matter the cost to myself. A warrior and an artist. My study of war must be supplemented by study of beauty – it in art, poetry, craft, or other pursuits. Life during times of peace must be as productive as times of war. Loyalty and Respect. I will obey those to whom I have pledged my service, and perform to the best of my ability for those to whom I have made a promise. Uphold the law. The lawless have discarded their honor, and must be punished – by me or by the authorities. Oath Spells Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options: Honorable Combat You present your holy symbol and challenge a single foe to single combat using your channel divinity. That creature must make a wisdom saving throw, or be compelled to face you in single combat until one of you is slain. If you attempt to deal damage to another creature or any creature friendly to you performs any hostile action towards the target, the effect ends. Penance You can use your Channel Divinity to rebuke the lawless. Target one creature within 30 feet that can hear and understand you, and is of neither Lawful nor Good alignment. The creature must make a Charisma saving throw, or be forced to their knees in a gesture of repentance. They are prone, and unable to rise to cancel the condition. At the end of each of their turns, they may repeat the save until they succeed. Punish the Cowardly Starting at 7th level, you can punish those that attempt to flee from combat with you. You make all attack rolls for Opportunity Attacks with advantage, and can attempt an Opportunity Attack against a creature that takes the Disengage option, although make the attack roll with disadvantage. Thirsting Blade Starting at 15th level, when you reduce an enemy to 0hp with a weapon or melee spell attack, your weapon drinks in the blood of the slain. You gain temporary hit points equal to your weapon’s damage dice. Soul of the Warrior At 20th level, you can use your action composing a final poem to be recorded as your final thoughts should you die in the current battle. You are unable to make reactions while performing this action. At the start of your next turn, you become an embodiment of the way of the warrior, granting you the following benefits for 1 minute: You are immune to charm and fear effects, and have advantage on all wisdom saving throws. Your movement speed increases by 20 feet, and your movement does not provoke Opportunity Attacks. When you use the Attack action, you can strike one additional creature of your choice within 5 yards with each attack. Make a separate attack roll for each target. Once you have used this feature, you may not do so again until you have taken a long rest. Samurai vs. Ronin Samurai are those who belong to The Honorable Brotherhood of the Bushido Code, and whose lives are dedicated to the enforcement of the Pact of Wizardry. They travel the land hunting demons or serve as an enforcer at a Cloister of The Esoteric Order of Arcane Secrets. Ronin are those who keep to the Oath of Bushido, but for whatever reason do not serve in the Honorable Order of Samurai. Ranger Rangers are known in one form or another across the various cultures of Var-Zyn, be they desert wanderers or jungle stalkers. They are as presented in the PHB. Rogue Rogues in Var-Zyn can exist in all the variety allowed for within the PHB, but there are some notable organizations of rogues worth mentioning: Shinobi A secretive group of rogues based in the Ashigawa Shogunate who practice subterfuge and espionage. Assassins A dreaded group of rogues from deep in the desert lands of the Caliphate of G’hazadai who carry out contract killings, but who have their own obscure motivations for doing so. Sorcerer Sorcerers are rare among the lands of the Caliphate and the Shogunate. Those who display the innate ability for magic are identified and brought into The Esoteric Order of Arcane Secrets by Samurai to train as wizards. In accordance with the Pact of Wizardry, refusal to submit to the Esoteric Order is punishable by death. However, those with the natural gift practice their talents freely within the Kingdoms, where there is no regulation of magic. Warlock Universally reviled among all the cultures of Var-Zyn, Warlocks make pacts with demons and eat the flesh of other sentients to grow their own power earning them the nickname “Eaters.” (the Eldritch Invocation class ability differs from it’s PHB description in that it requires warlocks to consume at the raw flesh of a sentient creature, at least once per week in order to be used. This is in addition to their listed prerequisites). For these reasons they are despised and feared throughout the lands of Var-Zyn. Eldritch Invocations In addition to the Eldritch Invocations in the PHB, Warlocks may choose from the following: superhuman speed, fast healing, or freezing touch. Superhuman Speed prerequisite 5th level You can cast Haste upon yourself once using a 3rd level spell slot. You can’t do so again until you finish a long rest. Uncanny Healing prerequisite 13th level You can cast Regeneration upon yourself once using a 7th level spell slot. You can’t do so again until you finish a long rest. Freezing Touch You can cast Chill Touch on yourself at will. Practicing magic by communing with demons, and “Eating” are both punishable by death under the Pact of Wizardry, and warlocks are ruthlessly hunted by Samurai. Wizard Ordained members of The Esoteric Order of Arcane Secrets, Wizards represent a cultural bridge between the Caliphate and the Shogunate. Long ago, when magic nearly rent the world, the order was established to guide the study of magic within a controlled environment, and keep it free of demonic influence through rigid guild law and ruthless policing. Magic is not regulated in such ways within the bounds of the Kingdoms, where it is common to encounter free sorcerers.